<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>jis raah bhi jaaun (tujhko hi chaahun) by tkreyesevandiaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524229">jis raah bhi jaaun (tujhko hi chaahun)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkreyesevandiaz/pseuds/tkreyesevandiaz'>tkreyesevandiaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bollywood, Bollywood-type crossover, Canon Divergence, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Dances, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Indian characters, Indian food, Indian wedding, Inspired by 1x05, Love Confessions, M/M, Pani puri, Slow Dancing, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, having fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkreyesevandiaz/pseuds/tkreyesevandiaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The 118 attends an Indian wedding, and unlocks a few surprises on the way.</p><p>Deviates from season 1 episode 5: Point of Origin</p><p>the title is in Hindi, the work is in English</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!!</p><p>This fic is a product of growing up with Bollywood movies, and I really do hope you guys enjoy this one! </p><p>There definitely will be a bit of a culture shock to this fic, but it's something new that I wanted to try, so here it is! I was originally going to post the entire thing but it got way out of hand so...chapters it is!</p><p>The title is from a Hindi song, "Humraah" from the movie Malang. The lyrics I chose to name this fic basically mean "no matter which way I go (i'll only love you)" [as you're going to learn later, translating Bollywood music to English never bodes well xD]</p><p>I also have images of the outfits [which i don't own by the way] I imagine all of them to be wearing at the bottom of this chapter! I will make a separate chapter with all image files and definitions after I finish this, but for now, I hope you guys enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Disclaimer: I do not own any images, links or videos that I embed in this work! All credit for external media goes to the original owners.</em>
</p><hr/><p>“Hello?” </p><p>The faint Indian accent resounded across the bunk of the station where the 118 had just sat down to eat. Bobby exchanged looks with the rest of the team before standing up to peer over the balcony.</p><p>The two faces were vaguely familiar. They were a South Asian couple, holding hands tightly as they looked around the station.</p><p>“Hi, can I help you?” Bobby responded. The couple looked up at him and smiled, recognition flashing across their faces. </p><p>“Yeah, you’re just the man we were looking for.” There was something clutched in his grip. Bobby waved them upstairs as he racked his brain to figure out who they were.</p><p>“Oh, hi Prem!” Buck bounded over, his chair screeching as he made his way over to the man. The man looked taken aback to be recognized by name but shook Buck’s hand anyway. The young firefighter gave a respectful nod to the woman who was dressed in traditional Indian clothing.</p><p>That’s when it struck Bobby.</p><p>“You’re the couple from that wedding we saved downtown three years ago, right?” </p><p>The lady nodded. “Yes. My name is Savita, and this is my husband Prem.”</p><p>“I’m Captain Bobby Nash, and that’s my team over there.” Bobby turned to introduce them by pointing at each firefighter in turn. “Chimney, Eddie, Hen and of course, Buck. Would you care to join us for lunch?”</p><p>“No, thank you. We actually came by to thank you for saving us that day. Even if we’re three years too late," Prem chuckled ruefully. Bobby smiled at them.</p><p>“It’s no problem, it’s what we do,” he said humbly. He remembered that call vividly now, remembered raging over the owner of the place who’d built an illegal third floor using Pal-Kal instead of steel reinforced concrete. Pal-Kal had been banned because it was a type of construction that used metal plates to build a concrete floor, but it was a very lightweight type of structure. There had been no way it could’ve held the entire weight of the wedding party.</p><p>Sure, he hadn’t handled it the way he was supposed to, but it had been fast rage; a product of the emotional turmoil he’d been going through at the time. And then to see Prem so helpless in trying to find his bride, to see their big day destroyed by someone who thought they could get away with some extra bank by illegally constructing a rooftop wedding hall, it hit Bobby hard.</p><p>“We came to give you and your crew this invitation.” Prem handed him the maroon card in his hand. Bobby pulled it from its envelope to read a reception invitation. “We were already married by the time the rooftop fell down, but after that catastrophe, neither of us wanted to hold any other celebration. Instead, we spent the next three years just learning each other, relearning how not to be terrified of multi-story buildings.”</p><p>From the looks on everyone’s faces, they were all taken aback by the honesty. There was sorrow written on Buck and Hen’s faces, probably them relieving the moment. Eddie’s face held residual sympathy, since he hadn’t been part of the squad during that particular time. </p><p>It was in these moments that Bobby wished he’d really gotten the bastard arrested for manslaughter instead of illegal construction.</p><p>“Our families realized that we had not celebrated our wedding with the traditional reception. So, on the occasion of our third anniversary, we are holding a belated wedding reception, and we would like you and your families to be our special guests,” Savita spoke softly, her accent placing emphasis on the vowels. Her voice was strong as she looked kindly at them.</p><p>“It’s an honor, and we will be sure to do everything we can to make it,” Bobby accepted with a large smile. </p><p>“We actually have one more thing to request from you.” The couple exchanged a troubled look, one that put Bobby slightly on the edge of confusion.</p><p>“I am a designer, and I’d like to design ethnic wear for all of you and your families. For that, I would need to take all of your measurements.”</p><p>Bobby felt like his mouth was flapping open as he cocked his head at Savita. The request was strange, but it wasn’t the strangest thing he’d heard on the job. He turned around to find the rest of his crew in varying degrees of confusion, except Hen who was practically bouncing in her place.</p><p>“That’s so nice! Did you design the dress you’re wearing?” Savita was clad in a short black tunic with straight pants, and she had a scarf pinned to her right shoulder. The tunic had varying swirls of designs on them, all done in brightly coloured threads. The only jewelry she was wearing was a familiar-looking black and gold chain.</p><p>“Yes, I did.” Her face flushed at the attention as Hen gushed over the dress. Buck looked like he was restraining himself from complimenting her as well. Probably out of respect for their culture.</p><p>“I mean, if it’s alright with the rest of the team, I don’t see any problem with it,” Bobby smiled. Prem and Savita looked relieved to see them accept. “But let me make it clear, we don’t expect this from you guys. We are more than happy to have just saved you, to see you two happy and healthy today.”</p><p>“We know, but we would like to show you a token of our gratitude, and this is the best way Indians know how to.” A teasing tone was present in Prem’s voice as he pulled out a legal pad and pencil from his satchel. “We can’t wait to introduce you all to what a real Indian wedding reception looks like; from the Bollywood songs, to the dancing, to the food. You guys are sure to have fun!”</p><p>The man seemed so excited, that Bobby didn’t have it in him to say no to anything. Savita pulled out a measuring tape and got to work with Bobby first, calling out measurements in another language to her husband. She pulled the tape taught across Bobby’s shoulders, around his chest, the length from his shoulder to his knee, the length from his hip to his ankle and the sleeve length. </p><p>Buck hovered with a cheeky grin as she measured his bicep and circumference of his stomach.</p><p>“See, you have a dad bod. They’re totally in right now.” Bobby gave Buck a deadpan look, rolling his eyes affectionately.</p><p>“I’m also twice your age and have half your metabolism. And I <em> am </em>a dad.” He presented the facts in his usual way, not paying heed to Buck’s ribbing. Savita finished measuring him and moved onto Buck next. </p><p>“He’s also twice as attractive as you, Buckaroo,” Chim teased, earning a playful shove from Buck and a hooting laugh from Hen and Eddie.</p><p>As Savita stretched the tape across Buck’s broad shoulders, she laughed at their banter. </p><p>“This is why I’m calling out the numbers in Hindi, and not in English.” The response sent a chorus of laughter throughout the dining area. </p><p>Working together as a team, Prem and Savita quickly got all the measurements for the five of them, chattering away in a mix of Hindi and English. “Do any of you have significant others and kids? Could you give an approximation of their sizes too?”</p><p>This was bordering on a lot. The poor girl would have to work a lot to get this done within the three weeks between now and then. </p><p>As if she was sensing what all of them were thinking, Savita waved off their soundless worries. “Oh no, do not worry. I have a full team, I am not going to be doing this by myself. But it will be rewarding to see you standing in our traditional attire at the reception.”</p><p>Bobby exchanged looks with the rest of them and shrugged. “I have a wife and two stepkids.”</p><p>“I’ve got a wife and a son.”</p><p>“I’ve got a girlfriend.”</p><p>“I’ve got a son.”</p><p>“I’ve got a sister, who’s also his girlfriend.” Buck hooked a thumb at Chimney begrudgingly. It really was an act, and Buck was a terrible actor. Everyone knew that Buck was more excited about Maddie and Chimney dating than the couple themselves. “Oh, and my best friend, but he also happens to be Eddie’s son.”</p><p>“I thought <em> I </em>was your best friend?” Eddie leaned his hip on the counter to fold his arms across his chest and glower at Buck. The younger man just shook his head, like he couldn’t believe that Eddie had even asked.</p><p>“No, Edmundo. You don’t hold a light to Christopher. That kid is my best friend. But if it’s any consolation to you, you come third.”</p><p>“Third? Whose second?”</p><p>“Isabel and Pepa are tied for second,” Buck shrugged. Eddie looked floundered by this recent news. Chim and Hen were cackling in the corner.</p><p>“No girlfriend?” Prem cocked his head, and then seemingly caught his tongue as silence settled over the dining area. “I’m sorry, I should not have intruded like that, I just remembered the last time we spoke.”</p><p>Buck, though, didn’t take any offense to it, even if the impish grin dropped from his face. He just good-naturedly shook his head at the couple, letting out a soft laugh. “No, no girlfriend.” </p><p>What was interesting was Buck’s very brief side-glance at Eddie, who was already studying the younger man. Bobby quirked an eyebrow to himself at that. He knew for a fact that they weren’t dating, because he knew that apprehension to hurdle over the initial attraction. It was only made complicated by Eddie being a single father to a kid with special needs. But Buck loved Christopher like his own, and Bobby was very close to just locking them into the supply closet. </p><p>Even if it meant breaking his station’s decorum.</p><p>Bobby didn’t like the way Buck’s shoulders seemed to minutely shrink, as if the man were trying to make himself smaller. This wasn’t the attention Buck adored, and Bobby knew that Buck felt lonely, since everyone else had someone to go home to, someone to share the burden of the job with. His entire life was connected to this fire station, and that worried the part of him that had come to love Buck like a son.</p><p>Bobby veered the conversation off by giving Prem his best size estimate of May, Harry and Athena. Harry, Denny and Christopher were around the same size, so Eddie and Bobby made their best estimates of the boys. Eddie had lots of experience with clothes shopping for kids because of his large family, which came in handy. </p><p>Maddie and Athena were pretty similar in size as well, so Bobby, Buck and Chim worked together to give the best estimate they could of the women. Hen just rolled her eyes at their squabbling and said that Karen was pretty much her size. </p><p>“Okay, this should be good! We’ll let you know if we need anything else. Thank you Captain Nash.” Prem shook his hand.</p><p>“Please, call me Bobby. Thank you for inviting us once again, we are honored to be able to attend.”</p><p>“Didn’t think this was what we’d be working on today, Cap,” Chimney said after Savita and Prem left. The five firefighters made their way back to the table to eat lunch before the alarm rang.</p><p>“Well, we’ve seen stranger things in this firehouse.” Bobby pulled out the invitation again and set it flat on the table for everyone to look at. It wasn’t like any wedding card they’d seen for sure. This one had Prem and Savita’s parents’ names written on it above their respective child’s name, and there was an inscription at the top that Bobby took to mean a greeting.</p><p>“I wasn’t even at this call, and they wouldn’t take no for an answer when I tried to tell them that.” Eddie leaned back in his chair. “What was this call about anyway?”</p><p>“Someone in downtown LA tried to make some extra money by building a third floor that he could rent out as a venue. Long story short, he’d made it with Pal-Kal, and with the weight of the guests dancing, the entire floor plummeted two stories.” </p><p>“Savita and Prem were actually part of an arranged marriage,” Buck spoke up. </p><p>“Is that how you remembered them?” The blond shrugged noncommittally at Hen’s question. </p><p>“That’s interesting. They looked so in tune with each other, almost as if they were each other’s best friend.” The meaning in Chim’s voice was painfully obvious, but neither of the intended targets paid any heed.</p><p>“He respected her work, even going as far as helping her out,” Eddie mentioned, lifting his eyes from his plate. “I had a few Indian friends back in Texas, because Texas has a huge South Asian population. The dress design and garment selling is actually pretty common. But their husbands aren’t always supportive of the work.”</p><p>“Have you worn Indian wear before?” Hen asked. Eddie shook his head no, but Buck held up his phone to where he was scrolling through Google.</p><p>“These are gorgeous, guys.” The other four firefighters leaned in to get a good look at the intricate designs. </p><p>But naturally, before they could do so, the alarm rang.</p><hr/><p>Three weeks passed by so quickly that Buck had almost forgotten that they were supposed to attend the wedding reception. </p><p>“Hey Eds, did you remember that we have the reception tonight?” He called out to his best friend from where him and Chris were playing with Legos.</p><p>Eddie stuck his head out into the living room. “Yeah, I did. Chim and Bobby mentioned it at least ten times yesterday. And Christopher wanted to get ready with you, remember?”</p><p>“I’m excited, Bucky,” Christopher piped up, sticking one Lego onto whatever stack Buck was holding in his hand. “At school, we learned a little bit about India.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? What’d you learn?” Buck turned his attention to the boy.</p><p>“There are 22 official languages in India. Their currency is the Indian Rupee. And it’s the seventh largest country in the world,” Chris sprouted off some random facts as he fiddled with the plastic pieces.</p><p>“I swear Christopher picked this up from you,” Eddie added as he walked into the room with a coffee mug. He plopped down cross-legged on the sofa across from Buck and Christopher. “He loved researching facts before but now it’s like a Buck-level obsession.”</p><p>“Not the worst habit to pick up from me. Gotta admit it, Diaz,” Buck grinned cheekily, his heart fluttering at Eddie’s mock-exasperated scoff.</p><p>“The worst thing you’ve taught him is the puppy-dog eyes, thank you very much. I already couldn’t say no to my son, but now, it’s a quite-literally impossible feat.” Buck laughed and high-fived Christopher, much to Eddie’s chagrin. “Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. We’ll see you laughing when he turns them on you.”</p><p>Buck tried to ignore the warmth in his chest that he got whenever Eddie referred to anything in the future tense. It was like Eddie knew that he wasn’t going anywhere, and while Buck really <em> wasn’t </em>going anywhere, it was just nice to know that Eddie knew and believed it.</p><p>He just wished that it could be a little more. </p><p>Like always, he immediately shook off the thought, knowing that it was greedy of him to even <em> begin </em>to think like that. Burying the thought, he glanced up at the clock, seeing that they had an hour to get ready. </p><p>“I better go grab the dress from my Jeep, hang on,” Buck told Christopher as he made a move to get up. </p><p>“It’s ironed and hanging in my bathroom.” Eddie took a sip of his coffee, flicking through his phone lazily. Buck gaped at him. Eddie finally looked up at Buck to shrug. </p><p>“You two were busy and I was ironing anyway.” </p><p>“Th-thanks.” Buck didn’t know what else to say as he sat back down, his mind racing a mile a minute as his heart swooped into his stomach. </p><p>
  <em> Goddammit Eddie. </em>
</p><p>“Can we start getting ready now?” Christopher piped up after ten minutes of playing Lego’s. Buck didn’t even know where those ten minutes went. </p><p>“Yeah, <em> mijo</em>. Let’s go shower. Buck, you can use the shower in my room, your clothes are right there.” Eddie finished off the last of his coffee. Despite himself, Buck wrinkled his nose. He didn’t know how Eddie could drink the stuff this late and still be able to sleep. </p><p>As Christopher and Eddie went off to the other bathroom, Buck remained exactly where he was sitting. He needed a quick minute to stop his mind from jumping to every possible conclusion that ended up with them as a real family.</p><p>It just seemed so domestic to him.</p><p>But he didn’t know that Eddie was over in the other room thinking the exact same thing.</p><hr/><p>Prem and Savita had included instructions with the clothes, but they were pretty straightforward for the most part. It was weird to go from wearing T-shirts and hoodies to wearing something like this, but it wasn’t a bad feeling.</p><p>Buck looked at himself in the mirror, his eye critical. He was wearing a long maroon tunic that had sleeves that went a little past his elbows. The length of the tunic went down to about an inch and a half above his knee. There was also an off-white waistcoat to put on that had traditional Indian swirls and designs made with golden thread, but Buck was busy criticizing his look with just the kurta and the red pants. The fabric was roomy, but the cut of the pants was straight, ending right at his ankles. </p><p>Prem had told him to wear black dress shoes with the outfit, so Buck had dug out an old pair of shoes and shined them up. </p><p>Honestly, he was really loving the look. It was comfortable, he could potentially lounge in it, and the fact that Savita had made the outfit to his measurements exactly meant that every line of the dress was perfectly tailored to him.</p><p>A knock on the door pulled him out of his stupor. “Yeah?” he called out.</p><p>“Are you ready? Can you help me get this waistcoat on? My arm keeps getting stuck in the sleeve.” Eddie’s sheepish voice filtered through the door. Buck laughed as he opened the door, the smile immediately melting off his face as he observed Eddie muttering under his breath as he wrestled with the coat.</p><p>To put it very simply, Eddie looked delectable.</p><p>“God <em> fucking </em> dammit,” Eddie hissed as he took the fabric off. Despite his frustration, he was treating the garment gingerly, but the sleeve kept twisting in the slightly loose fabric around his arms. </p><p>“Dude. It’s a simple coat.” Buck walked up to him and took the waistcoat, sliding it quickly up Eddie’s arms. The older man smiled at him before stepping back to get a good look at Buck while he buttoned his waistcoat. Buck took the opportunity to admire his best friend unabashedly.</p><p>Eddie’s outfit was more of a tarnished gold that looked amazing against his skin tone. The tunic’s sleeves were just as short as Buck’s but they had a strip of red fabric at the end of them; the length was an inch above his knee. </p><p>The waist coat itself was a deep red with golden designs etched into the fabric, three buttons up to the neck and a decorative collar. It tapered to Eddie’s narrow waist, made him seem taller and it looked almost regal on his shoulders. The man had also set his longer hair in his usual brushed-back quiff.</p><p>Eddie let out a low whistle that had Buck flushing pink. “Damn, you clean up nice. Where’s the waistcoat?”</p><p>“You’re not so bad yourself, Diaz.” There was a small, comforting pause before Buck answered his question. “It’s behind the door. I was just looking at the...<em>kurta </em>?” The word felt foreign in Buck’s mouth.</p><p>Probably because it was. </p><p>The couple had written what each item was when they sent the clothes to them; it was a thoughtful gesture. Especially considering that Buck had researched the hell out of Indian weddings, and it helped to know the actual names of things. </p><p>“Yeah, I think that’s what it’s called and don’t call me Diaz. Put the waistcoat on.” Eddie went to the washroom and brought the fabric over, brushing his fingertips over the ethnic designs. “Man, Savita and her team must have worked around the clock for this.”</p><p>Eddie helped Buck put the jacket on while Buck tried to ignore how his heart swelled in his chest again. Naturally, his mouth started running with more facts off the top of his head as his fingers fiddled with the buttons. “Apparently these are called Nehru jackets, because the first Indian prime minister used to wear this other type of coat that was knee-length, which I can’t remember the name of anymore. These are modeled after that. Though Nehru never wore one.”</p><p>“<em>Achkan,</em>” Eddie said, smirking. “Those other coats were called <em> achkan</em>, I remember you and Christopher pouring over your phone to research this.”</p><p>
  <em> Get a grip, Buckley. </em>
</p><p>Buck mentally smacked himself. “Right. Gotcha. Where’s Christopher anyway?”</p><p>“He’s on the couch, he’s ready. And we should also get going.” Eddie herded Buck out of the room, before pausing. “Wait, hang on. Put this on, it’ll complete your look.”</p><p>Eddie handed him a watch with a black watch face and a silver body, along with a black metal strap. It was the perfect match to the outfit. Buck pulled out the black watch he’d originally planned on wearing and passed it to him with a grin.</p><p>“I think this is a better fit for you then.” The two men laughed as they put the respective watches on and headed out to the living room.</p><p>“Ready, buddy?”</p><p>“Yes!” Christopher’s excited yell had them laughing again as the kid stood up from the couch. Prem and Savita really had thought of everything, because Christopher’s outfit was a <em> kurta, </em>too, but more western with the buttons. It was modeled so the sleeves ended above his elbows, and they didn’t interfere with his crutches. The pants were white and loose, but the design was such that his legs wouldn’t get tangled in the billowing fabric.</p><p>“You look so handsome, buddy!” Christopher looked beyond cute, and Buck couldn’t resist pulling his phone out to take a few photos. </p><p>They took Buck-and-Christopher pictures first, Buck handing his phone off to Eddie and swinging Christopher up in his arms as the two of them grinned at the camera. Naturally, they then <em> had </em> to make funny faces. Eddie’s fond smile was unmistakable, partially hidden behind the phone as it was.</p><p>Eddie-and-Christopher pictures came next, Buck trying to capture every possible angle there was of the father-son duo. Together, he could see a mini-Eddie in Christopher, from all the photos hanging in his Abuela’s house. The only part of Eddie that was different in his son were the gray eyes; though, the intellect behind them was the same. And he was willing to bet that Christopher got both parents’ good hearts, which made him into the perfect kid he was. Buck’s heart warmed as Christopher laughed at him while Eddie shook his head. </p><p>Buck-Eddie-and-Christopher pictures were next, and this proved to be a trial for them. They had to prop the phone up on a stack of books and then practically sprint to the sofa to make it in time for the self-timer to go off. Buck and Eddie’s thighs were pressed together as Christopher sat with one leg in each of their laps, smiling sweetly at the camera.</p><p>Eddie wanted one vertical picture of the three of them too so Buck positioned his phone a little further to accommodate for his and Eddie’s height.</p><p>“You and Daddy are too tall for this.” Christopher giggled as they tried to squeeze themselves into the small frame, beaming at the very last second to capture the perfect moment. </p><p>Then, upon Christopher’s insistence to work the camera, Buck-and-Eddie pictures were last. Christopher went and took Buck’s phone down from where it was teetering. He made sure he was balanced before lifting the device and urging them together. </p><p>Eddie’s hand came to rest on the small of Buck’s back, which surprised the younger man enough that his head swiveled in his friend’s direction. </p><p>
  <em> Don’t make this weird, it’s just a picture.  </em>
</p><p>Buck chanted to himself mentally as they posed for the camera. He took his phone from the young boy and knelt down so all three of them could see all the photos they’d taken. </p><p>“I’d say we’re pretty photogenic, what do you think buddy?” A pleased tone colored Eddie’s voice. </p><p>“We need to frame all of these. I want that one in my room.” Chris pointed to the one of the three standing, which was the best picture by far.</p><p>If Buck’s eyes glazed over just a tiny bit, no one needed to know. </p><p>After finally choosing the best photos, and deeming themselves 10 minutes late, the three were off.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Outfits:</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Buck:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Christopher:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Maddie:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Chimney:</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Bobby:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Athena:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>May:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Harry:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hen:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Karen:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Harry:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! This one is inhumanely longer than chapter 1 was, but there wasn't anywhere I could split it and have it make sense!</p><p>This chapter features Bollywood song lyrics, and a few additional surprises. I've attached videos where I could, but some of it may just have to be your imagination! or a quick google search really.</p><p>Peep my best friend being featured down there ;)</p><p>Keep in mind, Bollywood is different from Western media, and that lyrics just sound weird when we translate them!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The 118 had decided to meet outside the hall and walk in as a huge group. Buck was the one driving down because Eddie’s truck would’ve been a beast to park, and it just didn’t make sense to take both cars.</p><p>The venue was still downtown but it was at an accredited wedding hall. The hall was part of a five-star hotel. It was quite a nice building, sleek and minimal; perfect for anniversary parties. </p><p>Christopher was vibrating in the back seat with his excitement and Eddie smiled at seeing his son so happy. Buck beamed at him from the driver’s seat as Eddie shifted impatiently in his seat.</p><p>“You’re excited too, admit it,” Buck ribbed, sneaking glances when he could. Eddie knew why; he was more keep-his-excitement-on-the-down-low type of guy. His best friend just happened to know him a lot better than anyone else in the universe, outside of Christopher.</p><p>“Of course I am, this is fun stuff. It’s going to be different from the white dress weddings, or the black and white formal anniversary parties. I’m psyched for it.”</p><p>Eddie took this opportunity to just watch Buck. He looked comfortable in his ethnic wear, the deep red looking good against his pale skin. Vaguely, Eddie mused at how unfair it was that the younger man seemed to look good in <em> everything</em>. And clearly, Eddie had a weakness for Buck in watches with sleeves that ended at his elbows because the entire look made him feel like a teenager with his first crush.</p><p>It was such a specific kink. Maybe it was a kink for everything Buck did.</p><p>“Christopher,” Buck called out to the back, a shit-eating grin clear as day on his face. That was when Eddie knew he’d been caught.</p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>“I must look <em> really </em> hot for your dad to be staring at me for a solid twenty minutes.” Christopher’s giggle was the purest sound in the world, and despite the embarrassed flush creeping up his face, Eddie couldn’t help but smile hearing it. </p><p>“Yeah, you do Buck!” Christopher piped up, earning a loud laugh from the man in question. </p><p>“Ah, thank you Christopher.”</p><p>“Yeah Buck, you do.” Eddie leaned back in his seat and watched his best friend’s face and ears turn red with the compliment. Buck smiled over at him, a hint of surprise tipping up the edges of his mouth. “I literally told you this as soon as you came out of the bathroom.” </p><p>“I don't recall you using the words 'Buck you look absolutely gorgeous' so it doesn't count.” Buck waved him off. Eddie narrowed his eyes at the cheeky younger man, but before he could say anything, Buck pulled into a parking space next to what Eddie recognised as Chimney’s car. </p><p>“I see Denny and Harry, Dad!” Christopher urged them to unlock the doors faster. Eddie chuckled before coming over to help his son out. The second his feet touched the pavement, he was off like a rocket towards the two boys he’d gotten really close with. </p><p>Safely, of course. </p><p>“Well I see someone that vaguely looks like my sister, so let’s go check that out?” Buck turned to walk away but Eddie’s hushed laugh must’ve caught his attention. “What?” </p><p>The back of the tunic had folded up, wrinkling the fabric a little. “Gotta be careful man. I spent forever ironing this.” Eddie came around to pull it free. He made a move to smooth it down from the back but thought better of it, because it just wasn’t smart to practically grope Buck in a public parking lot with his son ten feet away. </p><p>Buck gave a sheepish grin before making sure all his clothes were straight, then turned and returned the favour for Eddie. Only to huff when he saw that Eddie had already straightened himself out.</p><p>Man, this was the stupidest thing to compete over but Eddie wouldn’t change it for the world.</p><p>Turns out that only Maddie and Chimney were waiting outside, and they were honestly unrecognizable. Buck looked a little starstruck at the sight of his sister decked out in something like that outfit, because she wore it so well.</p><p>To be fair, Eddie was struck at how <em> well </em> Chimney and Maddie’s outfits went together.</p><p>“It’s called a <em> sharara,</em>” Maddie beamed at them, twirling happily in place. Eddie smiled at the childish glee. Maddie deserved to be happy. </p><p>Her outfit was a dusty pink color, with a simple decorative embroidery along the front of her dress. Matching decorative embroidered borders lined the bottom of her tunic, the sleeves and the purple skirt she was wearing underneath. She’d tied her hair up in a bun with loose tendrils framing her face and big earrings that looked like they were pulling her ears downwards. </p><p>Wait, that wasn’t a skirt. </p><p>Maddie showed them that they were actually flared pants. They were wide-legged and made pleats that peeked out from underneath the long tunic, covering the heels she was wearing. The edge of the pants had the same decorative border too. Her look was topped off by the deep purple scarf around her neck.</p><p>Chimney though, looked off the charts. His outfit matched perfectly with Maddie’s. A white <em> kurta </em>with a royal purple waistcoat that made him look taller than his 5’7”. He had a handkerchief folded and tucked into a pocket on his coat. His hair was still in his signature style, no changes there but somehow he made it work.</p><p>"Damn, Chim, did you get taller?” Eddie couldn’t resist asking, throwing a hand around Chimney’s shoulders. The older man rolled his eyes in good will and shrugged him off.</p><p>“Hey, it’s not my fault that I’m better looking than the both of you combined.” </p><p>Buck scoffed sarcastically, earning his sister’s glare. He held his hands up in surrender as he laughed. “Just kidding, Mads. You both look great.”</p><p>Maddie looped her arm through Eddie’s. “Where’s Christopher? I want to see how he looks.”</p><p>“He spotted Harry and Denny earlier, so he’s probably inside.” Eddie had seen him go, and wanted to get inside to make sure he was there. “If those boys are here, that means Bobby, Athena, Hen and Karen are somewhere too.”</p><p>“They’re inside, we told them we’d wait for you. Then Harry and Denny wanted to wait for Christopher so they stood here too,” Chimney shrugged. “We decided against walking in together, because there’s so many of us.” </p><p>“Makes sense. Let’s go.” Eddie tossed out over his shoulder as he led Maddie inside, ignoring Chim’s indignant protests.</p><p>“That’s my girlfriend!” Maddie’s shoulders shook with laughter as Eddie winked at her.</p><hr/><p>Prem and Savita had chosen a hall on the seventh floor of the building, which proved they’d worked past their fear of multi-story buildings. They laughed and chatted as they stood in the elevator admiring each other’s outfits but once the doors opened, they stopped dead in their tracks in the entrance, stunned into silence by the splendour around them.</p><p>It wasn’t like any wedding they’d ever seen. Eddie hardly noticed Chim slipping Maddie’s arm out of his. They felt awestruck by the absolutely vibrant atmosphere around them.</p><p>Right in front of them was a stage set up with a couch, presumably where Savita and Prem were to sit. There was a large space in the middle, which was clearly the dance floor, seeing how many people were moving to the loud, thumping music. It was almost a compulsion by the music to move your shoulders and hips to the beat. </p><p>Around that large space, there were two long tables framing the dance floor on one side. The last side of the room had multiple round tables set out where guests were mingling with each other, eating appetizers and drinking beverages. There were two buffet lines set up on both sides of the hall, the steel dishes still covered. There was also a balcony door near the far left corner of the hall that was propped the slightest bit open.</p><p>The ceiling was the most magnificent part though. From the top of the ceiling, there was an inverted umbrella light fixture that hung downwards from a decorated metal staff. Around that pole, baby pink fabric flared out to attach to the junction between the wall and ceiling around the room in a gorgeous drape of loose folds. The fabric was slightly shimmery in the light, and made the room look magical.</p><p>It seemed that the entire room’s theme was white, rose gold, beige and grey, and the outfits of the guests stood out brightly in the room.  </p><p>Buck’s eyes were wide with wonder as he took everything in around him. Chim and Maddie snapped out of it first, looking at each other with barely restrained glee. Maddie’s free hand clamped around her brother’s wrist as she pulled him over to a table with a sign that said “Reserved for the 118” on it. May and Karen were taking selfies while Bobby, Athena and Hen carried on a conversation.</p><p>“Hey guys!” Maddie said eagerly, heavy earrings swinging in her ears as she leaned forward to hug Athena who was clad in an honest-to-God saree. “Athena, Hen, Karen, did you guys wrap that yourself?”</p><p>“Oh god no, this came pre-pleated. I didn’t have to do anything beyond slipping in the hooks in the right spots.” The cop held her hands up in surrender, white teeth flashing as she laughed. A saree was very difficult to pleat on your own, but Savita had made it so much easier for the three women. </p><p>Athena’s saree was a taupe brown color that stood out against her dark skin tone. It was stretched from one side to pin to her shoulder, the rest of the cloth falling loosely behind her. Multiple pleats fell from her waist to the floor, and the entire outfit looked very elegant on her. She’d accessorized it with white bangles and her wedding ring. Her dress matched Bobby’s own grey-<em>kurta- </em>brown-waistcoat combination that made the older man look years younger.</p><p>May was dressed in a beautiful full length gown that the girl informed them was called <em> anarkali </em> style. It was a light shade of brown that blended into the same taupe shade as Athena’s saree at the bottom of the hem. Geometric designs decorated the fabric and it made May look older than a teenager. It came with a similarly-colored two tone scarf that May had draped around her waist and over her forearms.</p><p>From what they could glimpse of Harry and Denny, the two boys were dressed similarly to Christopher. Harry was wearing grey, like his stepfather and Denny was wearing an emerald green <em> kurta </em>with white pants. The three boys were playing with the other children at the event.</p><p>Hen’s saree was a sheer shade of olive green with bright flowers printed onto the saree in brilliant shades of red and orange. The blouse sleeves went to mid forearm and the color stood out on Hen’s skin. The gold hoops and bangles she’d worn accentuated the look.</p><p>Karen was dressed in a floral print saree too but hers was white with red and pink flowers. There were leaves printed along the roses too. The blouse was a hot pink and the end of the saree had a line of pom-poms that trailed on the ground as she stood up to hug Maddie.</p><p>With all of the 118 standing together, they definitely drew the attention of the onlookers. Though, that could have been more because none of them were Indian and they were really just standing at a table gaping at all the decorations and festivity.</p><p>“You guys made it!” A bubbly girl came up to them, a wide smile on her face. Prem and Savita were in tow, Savita’s critical eye sweeping over them.</p><p>“Welcome, Captain Nash. It is an honor to have you all here tonight,” Prem said warmly, shaking Bobby’s hand. Savita held up her folded hands, nodding at them in turn. They were painted with darkly colored designs that stood out on her warm skin tone.</p><p>“Call me Bobby, thank you for having us! It all looks very beautiful.” Bobby gestured in the general direction of things. “This is my wife Athena and my stepdaughter May. We'd introduce our sons but they're over there wrecking havoc with the other children.”</p><p>Athena stood up, looking like she was made to wear the saree as she hugged Savita. “I must say, you made this so much easier to wear, thank you for thinking of us! It’s a pleasure to be here, and you’re looking gorgeous.”</p><p>Savita was wearing a blouse with a long skirt, exposing a few inches of her midriff. There was a scarf pinned to her shoulder as well, but her outfit was clearly the heaviest one done here.</p><p>Hen introduced Karen as well and pulled Maddie into the little women’s circle as the five of them gushed over each others’ clothes and jewelry. </p><p>Buck, Chim and Eddie exchanged awkward glances between each other before shrugging and joining Bobby and Prem.</p><p>“Prem <em> Bhai, </em>introduce me too,” The girl mock-scolded Prem, earning a chuckle out of him.</p><p>“Oh yes. This is my sister-in-law’s best friend, Aisha. She’s pretty much an honorary family member at this point, and she offered to be your ‘tour guide’ at the reception today.” Prem used air quotes with a cheeky grin, causing Aisha to shove him aside.</p><p>“Savita <em>A</em><em>api</em>, why did you marry him anyway?” she grumbled before turning towards them with a blinding smile. Their banter was interesting, but what did those words mean?</p><p>“What is she calling you guys?” Buck asked, ever curious. Aisha’s brow creased for a second before her face lit up in recognition.</p><p>“Oh! <em> Bhai </em> means brother and <em> Aapi </em>means older sister. Desi families tend to use those markers as respect to elders.” Aisha teased the couple in another language before turning back to the guests. “Ananya and I have been friends for so long that their family and ours have sort of just...meshed.”</p><p>Yeah, the 118 knew what that was like. They were a found family all on their own.</p><p>“Well! First things first, let’s start you all off with some good, old-fashioned Indian <em> bhangra,</em>” Aisha jumped up, clapping her hands as a new song with a thumping beat came on. The words were definitely not English but the beat sounded contemporary enough. Aisha grabbed Buck and Hen and dragged them off towards the dance floor, gesturing to the others to follow with her head.</p><p>“She’ll have you dance one way or another, so might as well go willingly. It is not like your American dance. Here, everyone can move,” Savita pointed out. She was right. Literally everyone was dancing, just swinging their arms, laughing and having a good time. From the kids to the middle-aged uncles to the older grandfathers.</p><p>Eddie and Athena just shrugged at each other before following their friends. By the sound of it, Maddie, Karen, Chim, Bobby and May were following too.</p><p>What did they have to lose?</p><hr/><p><em> This is either the best or the worst sort of attention ever </em>, Buck thought to himself as he sensed multiple eyes on them. They were probably drawing a lot of confusion towards them as they formed a large circle to dance. </p><p>Aisha led them as they danced, teaching them to move only their right arms, bringing them down and throwing them back. They were all supposed to do the exact same thing, with unbridled vigor if Aisha’s energy was anything to go by. Essentially, they were only moving one arm, but the other was just doing a contralateral movement because of it. Almost like windmills, except with only one arm. </p><p>Once that was established, Aisha spoke up, laughing freely. “Okay, now, after you throw your arm back, you spin around once so that the circle keeps moving. Spin counter-clockwise, so to your left.”</p><p>It was alarming how uncoordinated a bunch of people who were usually in sync were. It was clear in the first five seconds, that they couldn’t be trusted to do this. Aisha shook her head at them, clicking her tongue goodnaturedly as she directed them again.</p><p>“The spinning around is the best part! Especially for you, Maddie and May.” Maddie laughed as Chim twirled her around for her pants to flare around her. May’s dress flared in a perfect circle around her as she twirled.</p><p>“We put out fires for a living, I’m sure we can set one on a dance floor too," Hen snorted, smirking widely. The groan from the rest of the firefighters reverberated. “No?”</p><p>“That was horrible, even for you Hen,” Chim muttered, earning a shove. Aisha clapped once to bring their attention back to her. Buck suspected she was enjoying this a little <em> too </em> much, but he was more than happy to play along, because the girl looked over-the-moon. </p><p>The hip moving and shoulder shaking seemed to be a given here. After a while, it was pretty easy to catch on to. And it was great fun too; they were all wheezing with laughter</p><p>It got better when the other guests started to join their circle too, until they were all pretty much dancing to the same choreography, loud laughs and giggles resonating across the hall. One particularly elderly woman in a bright orange saree smiled at their fumbling before showing them the works.</p><p>
  <em> Hum tere hai deewaane… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tu maane ya na maane </em>
</p><p>“What do the words mean?” May sort-of yelled over the noise. Eddie, May and Maddie were practically the only ones moving somewhat like the other Indian people in the room. The rest of the firefam were throwing their limbs all over the place and hoping that this passed as dancing. </p><p>Aisha pulled out her phone and quickly searched something up before passing it to the teenager. May momentarily paused in her dancing as she laughed at the screen.</p><p>“I’m crazy for you, whether you believe it or not.” she read out, keeping her voice loud enough for everyone to hear her. “I have a feeling a lot of this is lost in translation,” she giggled. Aisha let out an exaggerated sigh.</p><p>“Alas, you’re right. Bollywood songs are so horrible once you translate them to English.” She looked genuinely distressed, which caused all of them to laugh. As the track switched, her eyes lit up again as she gathered the 118 close. “Okay, you guys will understand these first few lyrics, but I’m going to show you some other moves.”</p><p>“<em>Bhangra</em>?” Maddie asked, feeling foolish for how the word sounded on her tongue. The girl just looked happy that someone had remembered, and it put Maddie at ease right away. “What is that?”</p><p>“It’s a type of Punjabi folk dance. It’s super popular and so much more intense than what we’re doing here, I’ll definitely show you guys some time. But for now...listen to these lyrics.” </p><p>
  <em> I like dandiya, I like garba </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But if you really wanna party </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Throw your hands up and twist ’em around </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Do the bhangra everybody </em>
</p><p>
  <em> C’mon do the bhangra everybody </em>
</p><p>“There’s one move that we like to call ‘screw the lightbulb’ where you just hold your hand like this.” Aisha demonstrated by holding her fingers out as if she were holding a lightbulb, palm facing upwards. “Then just move that palm slightly as if you were twisting the bulb in place.”</p><p>They probably looked insane, and for a brief moment, Buck was conscious of everything before deeming it silly; they were all doing the exact same thing. There was no need to be self-conscious.</p><p>“The best thing to do though, is just look around at everyone else and see what they are doing. No one is doing anything really hard to learn just by looking.” Prem joined their circle, laughing at Aisha’s attempt to teach 10 people how to dance to Indian music in 30 minutes.</p><p>“<em>Bhai, </em>we’re in the middle of something here,” Aisha whined, turning to face her brother-in-law. The firefighters snickered at the look on Prem’s face.</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Prem said, caving immediately. “But don’t forget to <em> enjoy </em> the wedding too.”</p><p>“We will, <em> yaar</em>. Now go.” Aisha shoved him slightly away before turning to them. “<em>Yaar </em>means friend, so most South Asians use it as a term of endearment. In this case, it’s a term of acute exasperation.”</p><p>“I think we’ve got this down,” Hen said, moving her hand the way Aisha showed them with great concentration. “Let’s try this.”</p><p>Aisha let out a shrill whistle between her teeth, catching the eye of the DJ at the back. She made a gesture to him and turned back to the 10 people just staring at her wondrously. </p><p>“What? Let’s dance.” She started to move with so much energy it took them a minute to stop reeling. “This song is a classic and Prem Bhai and Savita Aapi love it so much.”</p><p>This song had English words too, so they could understand at least that. Otherwise, the <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1BWdglekty0">tune</a> was very upbeat and it almost forced you to dance.</p><p>At Aisha’s words, the whole group turned to look at where Prem and Savita were twirling together on the dance floor, stuck in their own bubble. Bobby smiled to himself when he saw how happy they were, not able to stop his brain from comparing today to the moment after the accident, when Prem had been digging frantically at the cement. This wasn’t the first time he’d seen someone they’d rescued move on with life, but it was the first time he’d seen someone so inspired to live their lives to their fullest.</p><p><em> Tu jo aayi saj ke, mehendi raj</em> <em>j ke </em></p><p>
  <em> Chal bajke, oh soniye </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dil kitno ka, khaye dhaj ke </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh soniye</em>
</p><p>Ananya came over to them and with Aisha, the two girls showed them how to do the hook-step for this song. By the time the next chorus rolled around, all of them could do it but kept falling over themselves in unbridled laughter. At some point, the three boys had also joined them, moving side to side and with their hands in the air. Christopher too, who was currently laughing at Buck and Karen face off with each other. Athena had set his crutches back at the table and the two were now dancing together. Buck caught Eddie smiling at the picture, knowing Athena was keeping an eye on his son’s balance.</p><p>
  <em> Jind maahi ve, soni soni, aaja maahi ve </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Everybody sing, soni soni, aaja maahi ve </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jind maahi ve, soni soni, aaja maahi ve </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Everybody sing, soni soni, aaja maahi ve </em>
</p><p>“Alright, here’s a challenge to you guys. I’m going to show you a dance for the next song I’m about to play, and whoever can dance to it perfectly wins.” Aisha was breathing hard, her face flushed from exertion. </p><p>“What do we get if we win?” Eddie asked, winking at May. May giggled at him but said nothing. Those two were the dancers of the group, not that anyone else knew.</p><p>Well, they knew about May. May danced with her school group a lot, and the 118’s crew had been witness to many performances of hers. The real kicker came from this one time where she’d been having a breakdown over one particular part of the choreography she was supposed to make. </p><p>To her surprise, Eddie had seen her and helped her out, hitting each move perfectly. After that, dancing was like...Eddie and May time. It was nice to have that older person guidance around her, like the brother Buck had become. Sometimes, it was just her, Eddie and Christopher, the younger boy showing them where they went wrong and on their encouragement, joining them too.</p><p>In fact, the exercise helped his CP too, because dancing promoted coordination, posture and body tone.</p><p>“Face it Eds. You may have caught onto what Aisha was teaching quickly but I don’t think even you can manage this.” Chim’s eyebrows shot up at the video Aisha showed them.</p><p>“He can,” Christopher said with utter conviction for his dad. “Him and May can do this perfectly. I know so.”</p><p>“Aw thanks, buddy. Someone has faith in us.” Eddie high-fived his son while shooting a sly grin at Chimney. May tapped him on the shoulder.</p><p>“Isn’t this the same choreography we just learned last week?” she whispered in his ear. Eddie took a closer look and took Aisha’s phone in hand to listen to the music. It was. They’d just been messing around and decided to test their limits. The smile got bigger.</p><p>“Eddie, you’re scary when you smile like that,” Buck said nervously, immediately catching onto his best friend’s mood. </p><p>“How about I up the stakes? Eddie and I’ll take the floor right now, and do the entire choreography. If we can do it, you and Ananya have to battle against us too.” Aisha’s eyebrows shot up as she looked at May impressed. Eddie’s jaw flapped open in protest as he nudged her frantically from the side. Clearly he didn’t think that he would be dragged into this while hyping her up. May ignored the older man, grinning impishly at her new friends. </p><p>Karen, Maddie and Athena were looking at him with jaws dropped open while Chim just gawked between him and the young girl. Bobby and Buck stared at them with equivalent narrowed eyes. His son just beamed at them with a wide, smug smirk on his face.</p><p>“Challenge accepted! The floor’s all yours.” The two girls stepped aside, chins up in pride. This just turned into a dance battle. </p><p>Eddie looked at May and then turned the two of them away from the group, ignoring Athena’s suspicious glance with a confused glare of his own.</p><p>“Isn’t this the song that’s named Lamborghini? Why’d you rope me into this? You’re three teenage girls, I can’t be out here being the only thirty year old!”</p><p>“Yup. And you’re thirty-three, stop being dramatic.” May frowned as she stared down at her dress, absentmindedly ignoring Eddie’s protests. These outfits would probably restrict their movement a little, but they’d have to make do. She pulled the <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xRU0mQiL1yA"> dance video </a> up on her phone to show him. “Do you remember the entire thing?”</p><p>“Are you kidding me? The song’s been stuck in my head all damn week. Do you know what it’s like to have a song that you don’t even understand or know the lyrics to, stuck in your head? But I did not sign up for this May, you do it yourself,” Eddie hissed. May rolled her eyes in the regular teenage fashion. </p><p>Eddie dreaded the day Christopher learned to do that.</p><p>“I was right there too, except that <em> I’ve </em>been practicing. It’s just such a nice dance. Works as my warm-up and hypes me up with energy,” she sighed. “Well, the cat’s out of the bag now. And I’m not about to do this without my partner. Let’s go.”</p><p>May grinned in victory as the older man threw his hands up in defeat. “Fine, but you owe me.”</p><p>“Eddie, chill.” May held her hand out to him for a high-five. Despite himself, he laughed and slapped his palm against hers. “Alright. We’re ready.”</p><p>Prem and Savita had joined them after hearing about the dance battle. Savita had a smart idea. “In Indian weddings, it is traditional that the groom’s side and the bride’s side have a healthy competition. Why not clear the floor completely for this? Eddie and May can dance from Prem’s side and Aisha and Ananya from my side.”</p><p>“Ooh, Aapi’s right! Then we can get the crowd to vote on whose dance was better.” It seemed like the rest of the guests had the same plan because the floor was cleared just as quick as the station did when the alarm rang.</p><hr/><p>This was not how Eddie imagined tonight to go. He was about to melt to the floor in a pool of nervousness.<br/><br/>A pat on his elbow brought him out of his spiraling, and he turned to look at Denny. “Don’t worry, Eddie. You and May are going to do amazing.”</p><p>“How do you know? You haven’t seen me dance yet.”</p><p>“Well, no, but I’ve seen May dance. And Chris says you’re great at it so he’s probably right.” Denny patted his arm and went back to Harry. Christopher shot him a thumbs-up from where he was sitting, and Eddie <em> refused </em>to look at anyone else.</p><p>He took off the waistcoat and draped it over his chair while May tied her scarf onto her hip like Savita was currently showing her. The girl rolled her eyes again at his petulant expression as she toed her heels off.</p><p>“I ruin this and it’s on you, May,” Eddie muttered as they got into position. When they’d learned the dance, it had been a combination of contemporary and Bollywood, so it had been something new they’d stumbled upon. The song was catchy, as was the dance, so they rehearsed it, just for shits and giggles.</p><p>Didn’t think they’d end up <em> performing </em>it.</p><p>As the familiar song came onto the speakers, Eddie and May broke out into the moves as if they had choreographed them a thousand times. They fumbled at the beginning but as soon as they got into the groove, Eddie and May grinned at each other as they moved in sync. </p><p>Cheers rose all around them but Athena and Buck’s hooting was the loudest. Naturally, Chim had his phone out to record this. </p><p>The song slowed to a stop as clapping surrounded them. Eddie and May high-fived each other as they laughed.</p><p>“Not bad, not bad,” Aisha teased as she met them on the floor, her best friend trailing behind her. “But we have a wildcard!” </p><p>“What?” Eddie cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>“Savita Aapi!” The lady was walking towards them with a regal elegance. </p><p>“How is this fair?” May complained good-naturedly, turning towards Eddie. Eddie shook his head and backed away.</p><p>“Hey, I did my part, y’all can handle this.” Getting caught in a teenage misfit was absolutely not going to happen.</p><p>As the three prepared for their own dance, Eddie and May went back to their own table for everyone to swarm them, chattering loudly.</p><p>“Edmundo Diaz.” Eddie winced as Athena took his full name, arms crossed in front of her. Saree or not, she looked menacing. </p><p>“May dragged me into it, I swear I wasn’t going to go up there.” He laid all the cards flat, taking stock of her pressing back a smile.</p><p>“Eddie and Christopher help me out with most of my choreography.” May shrugged, settling down in a chair to put her heels on. Buck was staring at Eddie strangely but Bobby just laughed.</p><p>“Leave the poor man alone.” He sent his captain a grateful look. But that was before the next words out of Cap's mouth were, "Chim, send us that video, will you?" </p><p>"Heck no, I'm about to sell this to every one of you." The paramedic held onto his phone tightly, replaying the video for him and Maddie. "This is a solid gold mine, right here."</p><p>"Uncle Chim has the best ideas." Denny put in, high-fiving the Asian man. Hen and Karen exchanged a look before pinning Chimney with equal glares. Eddie just shook his head before coming over to where Christopher was, plopping down into the empty chair next to him.</p><p>“You were great, Dad!” his son chirped.</p><p>“Thank you, <em> mijo,</em>” Eddie laughed, ruffling his son’s hair as he slipped his waistcoat back on. Buck was still looking at him steadily, eyes wide in his face. Eddie quirked an eyebrow in a silent question and watched as a flush spread across Buck’s face as he shook his head.   </p><p>“I can’t this is how we find out that Eddie dances,” Karen complained, leaning across the table to smack the back of his head. </p><p>“Ouch!” Eddie glared at them, rubbing the back of his head. “It’s not something I advertise, you know.”</p><p>“What’s next? We find out that you’re secretly a coach for a high-school dance team?” Maddie asked, incredulous. He stayed silent at that, lifting his water to his lips as May and Christopher fell over laughing, leaning over Eddie to high-five each other.</p><p>“Seriously? You’re a dance coach?” Buck asked, the first words he’d said since Eddie had come back to the table.</p><p>“If your better half doesn’t know, then we had no chance in hell knowing.” Athena leaned back in her chair, causing a round of snickers around the table. Eddie rolled his eyes at the denomination. She was right though, Buck <em> was </em>his better half; he just didn’t know it. Yet.</p><p>“I was a coach, not anymore. It was before LA, and it was for the extra money. Gave me something purposeful to do after the army.” Eddie clarified. “Real nice, you two. I see how it is.” He added to May and Christopher, who were busy giggling to pay any heed to him.</p><p>“Look, they’re about to start performing.” Harry pointed out, shushing everyone as the soundtrack changed. </p><p>Savita stood in the middle while Ananya and Aisha flanked her on the sides. Obviously, the 118 had no hope of understanding what the lyrics were, even more so now that their usual interpreters were performing on stage. But it was a <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BU8TS4A4DI0"> beautifully choreographed performance </a>.</p><p>Eddie, secretly a romantic, could tell right away that the song spoke of love. He could see Savita’s eyes trained on her husband, Prem’s eyes glassy at seeing his wife. </p><p>Somewhere along the line, Eddie took his eyes off the three women performing and found the profile of Buck’s face. The blond’s lips were stretched into a wide grin as his eyes crinkled.</p><p>No matter how many times Eddie saw him in a day (which was always multiple), he was never able to look his fill of the other man. It was like a staunch greed that took hold of him, willing him into indulging himself with thoughts of confessing to his best friend.</p><p>“You should tell him, Dad,” Christopher whispered, patting Eddie’s thigh. He ignored the embarrassing heat that came with his son catching him ogling Buck. It wasn’t the first time his son had encouraged him to take the next step with the younger man, in various forms. In fact, he’d said it a couple of time a months, once while they got ready for this wedding, and now he was saying it again. </p><p>Eddie wasn’t sure what prompted Christopher into encouraging him, but after the first time his son had mentioned it, Eddie had asked him if it would be okay if Eddie and Buck started dating, if it ever happened.</p><p>His son’s blessing was most important to him. </p><p>Christopher had laughed him off and told him how much he loved his Buck, and that was that. The only obstacle left was the gripping anxiety that took hold of him every time he looked in Buck’s hopeful eyes, knowing that if he looked for too long, Buck would read every single insecurity and vulnerability hidden in his own.</p><p>This wedding had him thinking differently though. “Yeah, maybe I will.” Eddie pulled Chris into him, a secretive smile playing on his lips as he turned away from his best friend. </p><hr/><p>As it would have it, the competition ended in a tie, but it’d been a lot of fun. May, Ananya and Aisha engaged themselves in playful competitive banter while the rest of the firefam wandered about.</p><p>But what they were doing now was something else entirely. </p><p>“It’s called <em> pani puri. </em> ” Aisha picked up a little puffed ball that looked to be made of wheat. “This is a <em> puri </em> , which means deep-fried bread basically. Actual <em> puri </em> are larger, about the size of a mini-tortilla I guess? These are deep-fried puffed dough balls, and what we do is poke a hole carefully in the top with our thumb.”</p><p>They’d come over here after Savita told them that there was a man waiting at the stall for the entire herd of them to come over. Now Aisha was showing them this new food that had their eyes wide with wonder.</p><p>“Then we add a little bit of this potato and lentil stuffing, <em> ragda </em> in it.” Aisha took a spoonful of a yellow mashed-potato-looking mixture and smoothly added it to each of the <em> puri </em> they were all holding. “Then traditionally we just dip it in this spiced water, the <em> pani </em> . <em> Pani </em>just means water." </p><p>Ananya pitched in, already poking holes in multiple <em> puris </em> . The man standing behind the entire stall added a dollop of the tamarind to Aisha’s <em> puri</em>. “We also have a less-spicy <em> pani </em>for kids, and a little sweeter one in case the regular one is too spicy. After that, you can add a little tamarind chutney on top if you want.”</p><p>“How do you eat it?” Buck asked.</p><p>“All at once. Just literally stuff it into your mouth. If you wait too long, it’s going to fall apart. Here, try it.” Aisha held out the one she’d prepared for Buck. The blond carefully took hold of the fried ball and ate it. Everyone hung onto his expression as he carefully chewed. </p><p>If possible, his eyes got wider. Two thumbs up was all they needed before they lined up to try it.</p><p>It was definitely a new experience. The crunchy <em> puri </em> cracked in his mouth and the spicy water was flavourful enough that the spice didn’t register immediately. The tamarind added a little bit of sourness to it and it was hands down one of the best things Eddie had ever tasted.</p><p>“This is so good, oh my god.” Maddie moaned around a bite, her hand held under her chin just in case anything fell on her dress. </p><p>“He’s going to be making them for us, because he’s super fast at it.” Aisha introduced the man behind the stall. His name was Dev, and he smiled kindly at the kids as he quickly prepared the snack and gave them mini bowls to hold them. </p><p>They were being downed almost as fast as they were being prepared. “The food is ready too so when you guys are done here, you can just head on over there! After food, we’ll probably cut the cake, then it’s free reign what you do. It’s been a pleasure meeting you guys, thank you for attending tonight!”</p><p>“No, thank you guys for showing us around, and giving us experiences like this one. It was unforgettable.” Athena gave Aisha and Ananya a side hug, the other women following her steps.</p><p>The food was just as good as the <em> pani puri </em>had been. It was purely vegetarian food, with clear labels so they knew what was what. The kids loved the paneer curry and vegetable pilaf. Which naturally had all the parents thinking about looking up how to make it so the kids would eat their vegetables.</p><p>They had finished their dinner and were leaning back, paralyzed by the amount of food they’d consumed, when they heard a tap on the speakers as the music faded out.</p><p>“Hello everyone, I hope you have all enjoyed yourselves tonight, and have eaten all the food you could.” Prem and Savita stood up together on stage, the audience tittering at Prem’s sly question. “Before we cut the cake, we would like to say something and thank you all for coming out tonight. It has been three years since I married this amazing woman, but what many of you in this room may not know is that this is also our wedding reception.” </p><p>“Three years ago, the floor of the rooftop venue we’d rented collapsed through two stories about ten minutes after we were officially married.” The revelation had whispers scattering through the hall. “To a lot of you, you must be wondering why I am saying this on such a happy occasion. But the truth is, without that day, we wouldn’t be here right now. There is no Prem-and-Savita without it. The struggle we faced back then taught us a lot of things, but most importantly, it taught us about the true meaning of family, or marriage.”</p><p>Savita smiled as she took the microphone from her husband. “Three years ago, both of us were dealing with the thought that maybe our marriage was cursed from the start. Years of superstitions had conditioned us into thinking that. I was struggling the most with this. Years of social stigmas had me paranoid about where the evil eye on our happiness came from and Prem was more than understanding of me trying to understand exactly what had gone wrong. But it was this event that had us come out stronger, together. Because we were both struggling, but for us, we made sure it was us against the problem. Not us against each other.</p><p>“I know a lot of you have been wondering about who the large group of guests are, dressed in our clothes and dancing to Bollywood songs. Today, we have invited the team that had saved us from the rubble. It was the 118 who rushed to our aid that day and saved our lives. And it was a conversation with a particular firefighter after the event that made us realize that we were each other’s friends first. We could be husband and wife later, but at that point in our lives, after that catastrophe? There was no space to do anything but to explore our friendship, become best friends and then move forward with our marital relationship.”</p><p>Prem took the microphone back from his wife to toss a wink at Buck, who was looking a little misty-eyed at the moment. “And a special thank you to that firefighter, who inspired us during a hard time where we were all fighting for air. It’s because of that one little talk with you, because those few words that you said that my wife and I find ourselves with such a healthy relationship.</p><p>“So to the 118. Thank you for working as quickly and swiftly as you did, so we could see today.”</p><p>That’s when it struck Eddie. It had been Buck’s conversation with the couple that had almost saved them.</p><p>He seemed to be the only one who’d noticed the mini exchange between Buck and Prem. And that’s why, as the remaining guests went back to mingling after the cake was cut, he wandered out onto the balcony to find Buck looking out at the LA skyline in a secluded corner. There was a serene expression on his face, a moment Eddie wanted to capture and keep in his heart forever.</p><p>“It was your conversation with them, wasn’t it?” It wasn’t a question.</p><p>“I guess so,” Buck replied, not seeming startled by Eddie’s appearance. The night breeze ruffled the loose fabric of their <em> kurtas </em>. Eddie remained silent, sensing Buck needed to say something.</p><p>“I was just thinking about where I was three years ago. Man, you would’ve hated that guy.” There was a tone of self-deprecation in his laugh, one that had Eddie glaring at him.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have, Buck. I couldn’t hate any version of you.” The words were earnest. Buck’s lips quirked up humorlessly as he continued.</p><p>“There was no part of me that would’ve thought that my words would ever inspire anyone. Not that man. I was struggling with <em> myself </em>then. And I didn’t have the greatest relationships either, I’m not sure how I managed to give Prem and Savita that advice. If you mentioned the words ‘Buck’ and ‘healthy relationship’ in the same sentence, I would’ve laughed at you. Abby and I had only been phone friends at that point, too.”</p><p>“You’ve always known what the right thing is, Evan. Who doesn’t make mistakes at that age? It’s how we learn. And you’ve always known what you wanted to see in your life, but when it boiled down to it all, you didn’t think you deserved it. But you did, and you absolutely do. I can say this in absolute confidence, even if I didn’t know that Buck.” Eddie stepped closer to Buck to squeeze his shoulder tightly. “That’s how you told Prem and Savita.”</p><p>“I-I didn’t think of it like that.” Buck frowned out at the landscape. “When he told me that their marriage had been arranged, I was surprised. I remember asking Hen how anyone could imagine committing to a life of marriage to someone you didn’t even know. But that’s not what arranged marriages are about. That was really Buck 1.0 speaking.” </p><p>He took a deep breath and looked over at Eddie, who was now looking at him intently. “I guess, it’s about growing with someone, knowing that they’re going to be your partner for life. They’re going to be there in every color of your life, whether you struggle or you soar, and they become the very best friend you’d ever have.”</p><p>“A little poetic over there, Buckley,” Eddie managed to force out through a dry throat as he took another mini step towards Buck. “Do those words sound familiar to you?”</p><p>He was putting himself out on a very large limb here, but Prem and Savita’s love story and their speech had inspired him a little. How close they’d been to losing each other three years ago, Hen's recollection of how relieved they were to see the other person alive even at the point where they hadn’t even known each other properly. How it was so evident that they loved each other; a quiet, subtle type of understanding that didn’t need grand gestures to prove. </p><p>And then <em>Evan Buckley, </em>the man who had Eddie’s heart beating in his hands, having inspired them? He could have searched far and wide, but nothing would ever fit so perfectly like this particular moment. “At that point in your life, you wanted the person you were in a relationship with to be your best friend. Does that still stand?”</p><p>His heart was in his mouth as he awaited Buck’s answer. The younger man straightened up from the railing to look wide-eyed at Eddie. If this was any other situation, Buck probably would’ve brought up the fact that Christopher was his best friend. Whatever he saw in Eddie’s face must’ve said something profound because Buck pulled Eddie closer instead.</p><p>“Yeah. And I want that with you and Christopher. All of it.” That’s all Eddie let him say before he was closing the distance between them to press his lips against Buck’s in a very gentle kiss. He cradled the blond’s head delicately as he pulled away, thumbing his cheekbone. </p><p>“God, I’ve waited forever to do that,” Eddie whispered, tracing the line of Buck’s dimple with his thumb.</p><p>“Well that’s on you.” Buck cocked an eyebrow, grinning wildly at him. Eddie laughed softly, shaking his head at the mischief hiding behind the unadulterated joy shining in Buck’s eyes. </p><p>Soft music filtered out of the open balcony door, slow and meaningful. The <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TFr6G5zveS8">song</a> sounded like it was an old one, and Eddie couldn’t understand any of the words, but he stepped back to hold his hand out to Buck anyway.</p><p>“May I have this dance?” </p><p>“You’re laying it on thick with the dancing tonight,” Buck laughed, before the grin melted into Eddie’s favourite coy smile. He placed his hand in Eddie’s outstretched one, letting the older man pull him close. The two men swayed softly as the sounds of a woman crooning surrounded them.</p><p>
  <em> Lag jaa gale, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ki phir yeh, haseen raat ho naa ho </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shayad, phir iss janam mein, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mulaqaat ho naa ho </em>
</p><p>“Let’s look these lyrics up, hang on.” Buck stopped them, pulling out his phone to look it up. </p><p>“You’re not going to know how to spell it, how will you look it up?” Eddie asked, peering over Buck’s shoulder.</p><p>“Shazam,” Buck shrugged, pressing down on his screen and gesturing Eddie to be quiet. The song popped up and Buck quickly looked up the <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lag_Jaa_Gale">translation</a>.</p><p>“Wow. It basically tells a story of a woman singing to her lover that a particular evening may be the last time they ever see each other.” Eddie scanned the page quickly and turned to Buck.</p><p>“Well, that could be one interpretation, or it could be about living in the moment, not worrying about what comes next? Or both, really. About...making the most of the time we have.” He slipped the phone out of Buck’s hand and pocketed it, taking his hand again. “So, let’s make the most of this quiet moment.”</p><p>As the woman sang the next stance, Buck and Eddie swayed lightly in their own secret corner, just enjoying the time with one another. Eddie’s heart swelled with love for the younger man, against a backdrop of beautiful foreign words.</p><p>
  <em> Aankhon se phir, yeh pyaar ki </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Barsaat ho na ho… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shayad phir iss janam mein, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mulaqaat ho na ho </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lag jaa gale, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ki phir yeh, haseen raat ho naa ho </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shayad, phir iss janam mein, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mulaqaat ho naa ho </em>
</p><p>“Didn’t think our first kiss would be at an Indian wedding, dressed in Indian clothes and we’d have our first dance to an Indian song,” Buck laughed at the wild irony of it all. Eddie chuckled with him.</p><p>“We’ve always done things differently, why not this too?”  </p><p>Buck curled his fingers around Eddie’s and tugged him towards the door. “Let’s go inside before they come looking for us.”</p><p>Eddie used Buck’s grip on him to pull the younger man back into him. “Wait, before we go, will you be my boyfriend?”</p><p>“So, you’ve been dating me this entire time, and you’re only asking now?” Buck said lightly, a beam still stuck on his face. Eddie rolled his eyes at Buck’s trademark smartass answer.</p><p>“I’m taking that as a yes,” he informed his <em> boyfriend </em>before loosening his grip. Buck kissed the corner of his mouth, a lingering touch.</p><p>“It’s a very big yes, Eddie.” Hearing it out loud eased so much of Eddie’s anxiety as he squeezed Buck’s hand, and pulled him into a searing kiss before they went inside.</p><p>True to his word, Christopher looked to be halfway to the balcony door when Eddie stepped in. Buck reached the kid first, asking him how he was liking the function. The slight jitters in his body language told him that Christopher had definitely gotten into the Indian desserts, and that bringing him down from this sugar high was going to be hell.</p><p>But he looked happy and content, which was all Eddie really could ask for. He watched his boys talk excitedly with one another as Buck guided Christopher into a series of accessible dance moves without even thinking about it.</p><p>His eyes felt damp as his son threw his head back and laughed at a joke Buck must’ve cracked. Buck grinned at him before turning to Eddie, taken aback by the gratitude and love painted on his watery expression. His smile turned softer as he held a hand out to Eddie.</p><p>The older man beamed before joining his boys as they walked over to the 118 table. </p><p>“You told him, didn’t you?” Christopher smirked, looking eerily like a teenage Eddie. Though right now, he couldn’t even bring himself to narrow his eyes at his child. </p><p>“Yeah, I did.” Eddie breathed out, still not being able to believe it. “Is that okay?”</p><p>Christopher thought this question over. “Yeah. We’re gonna be okay, kid.”</p><hr/><p>The 118 bid goodbye to Prem and Savita before walking out to the main parking lot together. The parents had collectively decided to let the three boys work off the sugar they'd consumed before taking them home.</p><p>“Did any of you notice that Savita did the color schemes of the outfits by family?” Hen pointed out as she adjusted the drape of her saree.</p><p>The Wilsons were dressed in greens and floral prints. The Grant-Nash family was decked in browns and grays. Maddie and Chim were obviously matching in purple and white.</p><p>Everyone froze, their heads whipping over to where Buck, Eddie and Christopher were decked out in matching shades of white, gold, and red.</p><p>Not that the family thing was a surprise to them. They’d been a family unit forever, but none of the 118 had thought they’d accepted it.</p><p>“What?” Eddie shrugged. “Considering we’re dating, I guess it makes it a little more official.”</p><p>There was a beat of silence before a flurry of commotion as everyone swamped them with the usual questions, Maddie appalled that Buck didn’t tell her, Hen and Chimney eager to find out who won the betting pool, and Karen and Athena smirking. Bobby looked strangely relieved, while the kids stood in a corner, huddled as they whispered together.</p><p>“When did you guys get together?” Chim demanded eagerly.</p><p>“Tonight,” Buck answered, only to have all the adults’ posture go slack as they looked dreadfully at the couple.</p><p>There were shrieks of victory and the slaps of palms against each other from where the kids were huddled. May smirked widely, coming forward with her hands held out to the other 6 adults who were now reluctantly pulling out their wallets.</p><p>“Wait, you dragged the kids into the betting pool?” Eddie asked incredulously, not knowing how to feel about his son joining in on a bet. Even though he knew that the other adults were great parental figures, and wouldn’t teach them harmful habits.</p><p>“All four of them said you would get together this month,” Bobby admitted, shrugging his shoulders. “It was just this one harmless bet, because we could supervise if it got out of hand.”</p><p>“Oh my god.” Buck rubbed his forehead, peeking up at Eddie through his fingers. “You know what, I don’t think I want to know.”</p><p>“Pleasure doing business with you guys.” The kids chimed happily, large amounts of cash split between the four of them.</p><p>Buck and Eddie couldn’t help but laugh, glad that their family was happy.</p><p>As they headed home amidst eager conversation and stifled yawns, both men mused internally that nothing had changed at all. The only difference was that, they could freely interlock fingers as one of them drove, steal kisses at red lights when the other wasn’t paying attention, and all the other things they’d refrained themselves from doing.</p><p>The most significant part though, was that Buck wasn’t sleeping in the guest room anymore. The three came home to strip out of their Indian wear, get ready for bed and immediately fall into the master bedroom’s bed together in a tangle of limbs.</p><p>Eddie pressed a kiss to the underside of Buck’s jaw and the top of Christopher’s head before pulling both boys into him further, Christopher nestled between the two of them. Buck’s hand squeezed Eddie’s hip in response as Christopher pressed his face into Buck’s chest further.</p><p>“I love you, Dad and Buck,” the boy mumbled drowsily as he gave into the lure of dreams, vaguely hearing a response from both of them as the three fell into a peaceful sleep.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Super long Endnote:</b>
</p><p>Songs:</p><p><em>Hum tere hai deewaane…<br/></em> <em>Tu maane ya na maane</em></p><ul>
<li>
<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xWizZ8rVcUA">Sweety Tera Drama</a>, Bareilly ki Barfi</li>
</ul><p><em>Tu jo aayi saj ke, mehendi raj</em> <em> ke<br/></em><em>Chal bajke, oh soniye<br/></em><em> Dil kitno ka, khaye dhaj ke<br/></em><em>Oh soniye</em></p><p><em>Jind maahi ve, soni soni, aaja maahi ve<br/></em> <em>Everybody sing, soni soni, aaja maahi ve<br/></em> <em> Jind maahi ve, soni soni, aaja maahi ve<br/></em> <em>Everybody sing, soni soni, aaja maahi ve</em></p><ul>
<li>
<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1BWdglekty0">Maahi Ve</a>, Kal Ho Naa Ho [this movie is guaranteed to make you bawl, no cap]</li>
</ul><p><em>I like dandiya, I like garba<br/></em> <em>But if you really wanna party<br/></em> <em>Throw your hands up and twist ’em around<br/></em> <em>Do the bhangra everybody<br/></em> <em> C’mon do the bhangra everybody</em></p><ul>
<li>
<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NuTx6Q4151s">Punjabi Wedding Song</a>, Hasee Toh Phasee</li>
</ul><p><em>Lag jaa gale,<br/></em> <em>Ki phir yeh, haseen raat ho naa ho<br/></em> <em> Shayad, phir iss janam mein,<br/></em> <em>Mulaqaat ho naa ho</em></p><p><em>Aankhon se phir, yeh pyaar ki<br/></em> <em>Barsaat ho na ho…<br/></em> <em> Shayad phir iss janam mein,<br/></em> <em>Mulaqaat ho na ho</em></p><p><em>Lag jaa gale,<br/></em> <em>Ki phir yeh, haseen raat ho naa ho<br/></em> <em> Shayad, phir iss janam mein,<br/></em> <em>Mulaqaat ho naa ho</em></p><ul>
<li>
<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TFr6G5zveS8">Lag Ja Gale</a>, Sadhna [there are multiple versions of this song, any one will work]</li>
</ul><p>For inspiration of the firefam dancing (with the "windmills" and the "screw the lightbulb", click these two links)</p><ul>
<li>
<a href="https://youtu.be/1BWdglekty0?t=322">Link One</a>: Comes from Maahi Ve, but this URL has the exact time written on it.</li>
<li>
<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NuTx6Q4151s">Link Two</a>: Comes from Punjabi Wedding Song, the entire thing is pretty much an inspiration for them dancing.</li>
</ul><p>Two dances performed by amazing choreographers:</p><ul>
<li>
<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xRU0mQiL1yA">Lamberghini</a> by Melvin Louis and Harleen Sethi</li>
<li>
<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BU8TS4A4DI0">Laung Laachi</a> by Manpreet Toor</li>
</ul><p>More wedding songs not featured in this fic but in case y'all want to listen!:</p><ul>
<li>
<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFPUy8nNAFI">Morni Banke</a>, Badhaai Ho</li>
<li>
<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nIappv5kWc0">Kala Chashma</a>, Baar Baar Dekho [I really wanted Eddie to dance on this omg]</li>
<li>
<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eXBkFr_s3Bc">Dil Chori</a>, Sonu Ke Titu Ki Sweety</li>
<li>
<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBvg3WeqP1U">Bole Chudiyan</a>, Kabhi Khushi Kabhi Gham</li>
<li>
<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=udra3Mfw2oo">London Thumakda</a>, Queen</li>
<li>
<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BE8_rNJOQ-0">Yeh Ladka Hai Allah</a>, Kabhi Khushi Kabhi Gham</li>
<li>
<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7iqNZrEHrLc">Mehendi Laga Ke Rakhna</a>, Dilwale Dulhania Le Jayenge</li>
<li>
<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pElk1ShPrcE">Ainvayi Ainvayi</a>, Band Baaja Baaraat [peAK]</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How was that? </p><p>Ending this fic was so hard, because a part of me wanted to end it in the parking lot, but I also wanted to show the distinction between when they'd come to the wedding and when they'd left. I hope it happened well enough xD</p><p>Thanks for reading this! I have an idea for one more fic featuring Indian music, but that's not going to be as PG as this one lol.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How was it? We haven't gotten too much into the actual wedding with this chapter but I wanted to see the response before I posted the next parts!</p><p>Leave me Kudos, comments and suggestions!</p><p>You can find me on Tumblr at <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zeethebooknerd">zeethebooknerd</a> or on Twitter at <a href="https://twitter.com/tkreyesevandiaz">tkreyesevandiaz</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>